True love
by jayceefull
Summary: Gumball has a new love and when darwin finds out things go bad
1. Chapter 1

**This is a gay-love story if do not like this kind of stories DO NOT READ**

**This story comes after the fanfic called "Teach me to swim"(I do not own)**

**Stephen is the name that "the sexy dog" had in that fanfic**

True Love

Gumball was putting some stuff in his locker, he looked happier than usual like if something really good happened to him.

Suddenly he felt someone behind him

"Hi Gummy" a sweet voice said. Gumball blushed before turning around.

"Stephen!" Gumball said excited that his new Boyfriend was there

"Common Gum we have to go" Stephen said to Gumball who blushed by being called Gum

Gumball and Stephen have been dating since the day in the pool and having their firs gay sex experience

The couple was going to the park to eat an ice-cream and walk around

"Stephen…" Gumball said nervously while watching his boyfriend eating an ice cream "I am kind of worried"

"Why?" Stephen answered "what if someone finds out about us and…" Gumball was interrupted by a kiss

"Don't worry anybody is going to find out" Stephen said "But what if…" gumball was interrupted again "Shhh… you speak too much"

Stephen kissed gumball again and took him to his home

"Hi Gumball" Said Nicole "Hi mom" Gumball replied

"Mom… can I ask you something?" Gumball said "Sure honey what is it?" She replied "Mom is it right when a boy likes another boy?" Gumball asked her mother

Nicole: Sure honey that's what friends do.

Gumball: Yeah… but I mean in the love way?

Nicole: What do you mean?

Gumball: What I mean is… is it okay to be gay?

Nicole: Well honey is okay to love and be loved. Why do you ask me this?

Gumball: I just wanted to know

Nicole didn't see really convinced about that answer but ignored it

**Later**

Darwin: Gumball…

Gumball: Yes buddy?

Darwin. You've been acting really weird lately

Gumball: What do you mean wit weird?

Darwin: I'm just saying that you've been really happy lately also you've been hanging out with Stephen

Gumball blushed when he heard that

Gumball: Stephen?... Who is Stephen? I don't know what you are talking about

Darwin: Yeah but…

Darwin was interrupted by Nicole who was downstairs

Nicole: Gumball!

Gumball: Yes?

Nicole: There is a kid on the phone who says that is your friend!

Gumball: coming!

**On the phone**

Gumball: Hello

Stephen: Hello Gum

Gumball: Stephen!

Stephen: Hey I call just to ask if you wanted to go to the movies this Saturday

Gumball: Sure

Stephen: Great! Well see you tomorrow

Gumball: Yeah! Bye

Stephen: Gumball… I love you

Gumball: I love you too

Stephen: bye

**The Next Day**

Darwin: Gumball! Wake up man. Its time to go to school

Gumball: I don't wanna go… I want to sleep

Darwin: Come on dude we have to go

The gumball fell from his bed

Gumball: Ouch!

Nicole: Gumball, Darwin! Breakfast is ready!

Gumball: Be there in a second!

The kids went downstairs and sat on the table. They were eating in silence until Anais wnt down

Anais: Hi guys

Gumball: Hi Anais

Anais: Huh? Gumball are you ok?

Gumball: Yeah why?

Anais: Nothing forget about it

Suddenly the school bus arrived

Nicole: Boys the bus is here!

The kids went outside to get on the bus.

Anais: Darwin can I talk to you?

Darwin: Sure.

Then the two kids sat down together

Anais: Darwin, have you notice that gumball has been happier than usual

Darwin: Yeah!

The two kids kept talking while gumball sat with his new boyfriend

Stephen: Hey Gummy how are you?

Gumball: Fine… well can I talk with you?

Stephen: What's wrong?

Gumball: I think my brother already suspects

Both just were sitting there in silence until Stephen talked

Stephen: well what makes you think that?

Gumball: Well he told me that I've been acting weird lately and that I've been hanging a lot with you

**In Elmore Junior high**

Gumball was taking some stuff from his locker when he heard a voice

"Hi gumball" gumball just froze there. It was Penny. Gumball completely forgot about penny these last weeks

Penny: How are you?

Gumball: F-fine I guess.

Penny: Gumball I already know

Gumball just froze again not knowing what she was talking about

Gumball: Know? About what?

Penny: About you and… Stephen

Gumball: What who told you

Penny: It doesn't matter I just wanted to tell you that I still love you and I always will be there for you as a friend

Gumball had nothing to say

Penny: Does Darwin already know?

Gumball: I'm not sure. But seriously who told you.

Penny: Stephen told me.

Gumball: WHAT!

Penny: Don't worry I asked him and the he told me everything

Gumball was embarrassed because of what he was hearing

Gumball: Penny… I-I don't know what to say

Penny: It's all right Gumball

Gumball: Please don't tell anyone

Penny: I won't but Darwin will know and you better tell him

Gumball: Yeah but I don't know how he will take it

Penny: Darwin is your brother and he loves you the way you are

Gumball: Thanks Penny you are the best

Penny kissed gumball on the cheek and said goodbye

Later that day Gumball was at the football field watching the football team practicing and also waiting for Stephen who was the quarterback of the team

When the practice finished Gumball approached to Stephen

Gumball: Why did you tell her

Stephen: Who?

Gumball: PENNY! Why did you tell her?

Stephen: Calm down Gumball. I told her because she told me to

Gumball: What?

Stephen: She obligated me

Gumball: How?

Stephen: You don't wanna know

Gumball: O-kay anyway if you are going to tell somebody, tell me first

Stephen: alright sorry

Gumball: it's okay

Gumball just hugged him tightly and then Stephen started to kiss him, they were making out in the middle of the football field, nobody was around

Darwin: I just need to find Gumball and ask him what is going on

Suddenly Darwin saw his Brother making out with one of his friends in the middle of the football field

Darwin was shocked then he ran away to tell his sister

End of chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, sorry for the bad english


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love: The promise**

**This is the second chapter of the story please review and tell me what you think**

**I do not own the amazing world of gumball**

Darwin was running really fast looking for her sister until she crashed with her in the hallway

Darwin: Ouch… Anais?... Anais!

Anais: What?... ouch

Darwin: I know why gumball has been acting so different

Darwin was excited because he knew the truth but also horrified because he knew the truth…

Darwin: Well… Anais I-I think Gumball is… ehmm… well he was in the football field and…

Anais: What?

Darwin: Well he was with Stephen

Anais: So, he hangs out with him all the time

Darwin: They are not hanging out…

Anais: what do you mean?

Darwin: THEY ARE DATING!

Darwin shouted in the middle of the hallway, now everybody was staring at them

Darwin: Ehhh… Yeah! That's what Penny told me!

Then everybody just kept walking

Anais: How do you know that

Darwin: Because I saw them making out in the middle of the football field

**Meanwhile…**

Gumball: You are a great kisser

Stephen: You too Gummy

Gumball: Well, time to go! See you tomorrow for our date

Stephen: Sure, bye Gummy, I love you

Gumball: I love you too. Bye

Gumball walked home alone not knowing what he was going to find out when got home

Gumball: I'm home, Hi dad!

He said watching his lazy dad playing some videogames

Richard: Hi son, how is it going?

Gumball: Awesome! I love…

Gumball was about to say the name of Stephen

Richard: You love what son?

Gumball: I-I… love going to school!

Richard not really paying attention to the conversation just ignored gumball

Gumball went upstairs to his room just to find Darwin and Anais who were waiting for him

Gumball: Hey guys, where you've been all day?

Darwin: We were about to make the same question… Gummy

Gumball: What the… where did you hear that?

Anais: Gumball we know everything about you and Stephen

Gumball just froze there, he was really nervous and not knowing what to answer

Darwin and Anais were just staring at him like if he just murdered somebody, like if he was guilty of something.

They were waiting for Gumball to say something

Darwin: why didn't you tell me?

Gumball: about what? I don't know what are you talking about guys

Anais: So that's why you were so happy

Gumball: Guys I don't know what are you talking about and …

Darwin: Gumball I saw you making out with Stephen in the football field. I know that you are… Gay

Gumball was so nervous that he fainted

He just felt all the way to the floor

"_It is okay if a boy likes another boy". Gumball heard _

The Gumball woke up in the floor

Darwin: Are you ok buddy?

Gumball: What happened?

Anais: You fainted because Darwin told you that we know you are gay

Gumball: What? I'm not gay I won't even kiss a guy

Darwin: You were kissing one of my swimming club friends, in the school

Gumball: Guys please don't tell anyone, everybody would laugh at me and think that I'm a tranny…

Darwin: We are no telling anyone, but we have to tell mom

Gumball: No Darwin please don't tell mom… She wouldn't let me see Stephen anymore

Anais: Mom will love the way you are Gumball

Gumball: Guys please don't tell anyone! Please!

Darwin: Ok, But you will have to tell her eventually, she will know anyway

Gumball: I know but I don't know how she is going to react or how dad is going to react… I don't want them to stop loving me…

Gumball then started to cry because he didn't know what was going to happen if his parents knew

Darwin: Is okay buddy… I still love you, you are my brother

Darwin then hugged Gumball and told him that everything was going to be all right

The Anais joined the hug and Gumball stopped crying

Gumball: Thanks guys you are the best

**The next day**

Ding-Dong

Nicole: Yes?

Stephen: Hello Mrs. Watterson is gumball home?

Nicole: Yes, you must be Stephen, please come in

Stephen: Thank you Mrs. Watterson

Nicole: Gumball! Stephen is here!

Gumball: Coming!

Gumball then ran downstairs

Stephen: Hi gumball ready to go dude?

Gumball: sure man! Bye mom!

Then the couple left the house

Stephen: That was weird.

Gumball: I know but meh…

Then the kissed just a bit and then they went to the movies

**Meanwhile**

Nicole was cleaning Gumball's room when suddenly she found something interesting

Nicole: what's this?

Nicole said looking at small book that said "My diary" and had a photo of Gumball on it

Nicole: No, I shouldn't watch… ahh whatever I'm going to read it

**10 minutes later**

Nicole: Hahaha… Ohh Gummypuss you really have to learn not to wet your pants

Nicole was reading the little book and laughing about the things his son wrote on it

Nicole: "How I learned to swim" mmm… This looks interesting

Nicole started to read until she read the par that said "then he touché my butt"

Nicole: What is this?

She continued reading until the prt that said "then when I was about to leave HE kissed me… and I liked it"

Nicole: Oh my god! Gumball… is gay

End of chapter 2

Well people tell me if you want the story to be nice or more cruel next chapter this week


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love: Mother**

Everything was confusing, Nicole was shocked, and she couldn't believe what she just read

She didn't know what to do. Gumball, her own biological son was gay, what would people think about that, how was Richard going to take it.

She just couldn't believe it

**Meanwhile**

Stephen: How about some popcorn?

Gumball: Sure, thanks.

Both were eating some popcorn while watching an action movie at the cinema

Then Stephen hugged gumball and gumball just lay on his chest

They were enjoying the movie together as a couple

When the movie was finished both just went home

Stephen: It was a great date

Gumball: Absolutely!

Then both just kissed

Stephen: I love you, seeya!

Gumball: I love you too, Bye

Gumball then just opened the door of his house just to find her mother waiting for him

Gumball: What?

Nicole: Ehmm… Is everything ok?

Gumball: Yeah! Why do you ask?

Nicole: Are you sure? Don't you want to talk about something

Gumball then realized that his mother was really nervous like if she just saw a ghost

Gumball: Are you ok mom?

Nicole: I would ask the same to you

Gumball: What are you talking about?

Nicole, was really confused, her eyes were now wet

Nicole: Nothing, just go upstairs

Gumball: Ok

Gumball was confused and was wondering if one of his sibling told her mother about his relationship

Gumball entered his room where he found Darwin

Darwin: Hey men, how was your date?

Gumball: Fine, he did you tell mom about Stephen and me?

Darwin: No, why?

Gumball: Well she was really upset and as crying a bit

Darwin: We didn't tell her

Gumball: Well ok

**Later**

Nicole: Richard I have to tell you something

Richard: Sure honey, what is it?

Nicole: It's about Gumball

Richard: What's wrong with him?

Nicole: Well I was cleaning his room and…

Then Nicole told Richard everything she read in Gumball's diary that day

Nicole: And that's what happened… your son is gay

Richard was sitting in the couch really shocked and couldn't believe what his wife was telling him about his only biological son

Richard: I can't believe it… I just can't… it can't be. I want to ask Gumball

Nicole: Richard I don't think is a good idea…

She was interrupted

Richard: GUMBALL!

Gumball: Yes?

Richard: COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

Nicole: Richard don't do it

Richard: I know exactly what I'm doing

Gumball: What?

Gumball said in the middle of the stairs

Richard: I- We want to talk with you

Nicole: Richard, please don't…

Gumball: Sure, about what?

Richard: You know that we love you

Gumball: yes…

Richard: You know that we want the best for you and your siblings

Gumball: Yes

Richard: Well I will just cut to the chase…. Are you gay son?

Gumball: What?.. no ehmm well, I mean no but…

Richard: Gumball answer son?

Nicole: Richard don't do this

Richard: Just answer Gumball

Gumball was scared he really never felt that scared in his entire life, he felt like if his heart was stopping, like if he was about to die

Nicole: Gumball, look at me and answer

Gumball: But, I-Why do you think so…

Nicole: Gumball just answer I know everything, I read your diary

Gumball: You can't do that.

Nicole: Yes I can, I'm your mother. Now answer the question

Gumball was scared now and also he was really upset, he didn't like the idea of her mom reading his private stuff

Gumball: NO! You can't do that! I hate you!

The gumball opened the door and ran away, he ran as fast and far as he could

Nicole: GUMBALL!

Nicole shouted to his son who was running down the street

Nicole: No… don't do this… gumball…. COME BACK!

Nicole: RICHARD! DO SOMETHING! YOUR SON JUST RAN AWAY!

Richard: Ok, call the police, I will go and look for him

Nicole was crying she never thought this would go so far , she was really upset with herself because of what she did, but also was upset with Richard because of scaring her son

Then the two other kids came down and saw an open door and a their crying mother

Darwin: what's wrong Mrs. Mom?

Nicole: Your… brother ran away

Darwin and Anais: What!

**Meanwhile**

Gumball was running and crying until he got to Stephen's house

Then he knocked the door

*knock-knock*

Stephen: I got this mom!

Stephen the opened the door and saw gumball

Stephen: Hey Gumba… why are you crying?

Then gumball came In and Stephen and him went to Stephen's and started talking

Gumball: And then I ran away

Stephen: But how did they know?

Gumball: my mom read my diary

Stephen: well you can sleep her tonight. But Gumball they are your parents they love just the way you are

Gumball: But they seemed really upset and… and…

Then gumball started to cry again he was really sad and nervous

Stephen: There, there, everything is all right now

Stephen said while hugging gumball and comforting him

Gumball:*sniff* thanks…

**Richard was still looking for gumball **

Richard: GUMBALL!, GUMBALL!, SON!, WHERE ARE YOU

Richard was shouting desperately

It was getting late so he returned home

Nicole: Did you find him

Richard: No…

Nicole was crying, his son was god knows where and he was scared, and everything was her fault

Nicole: No… Gumball…

Anais: Don't worry mom he will be ok he will appear.

Richard: Kids go upstairs is time to sleep

Darwin: Come on Anais lets go

The two kids went upstairs

Richard: Honey… I…

Nicole: Richard I don't want to hear it I'll just go to sleep

Then Nicole went to her room

Richard just stood there alone and sad and laid on the couch and felt asleep thinking about what he did

End of chapter 3

Yeah I know it was short but im just too tired

The next one will be longer and again sorry for the bad english

Well I just made some modifications because I thought it needed more drama


	4. Chapter 4

True love 4: The way you are…

*Beep-Beep* the alarm started making that annoying noise making Nicole woke up

Suddenly Richard enters the room with a delicious breakfast trying to make his wife feel better

Nicole looked terrible like if she didn't sleep all night. It was a rainy Sunday a pretty ugly day to be honest

Richard: Hey good morning honey!

Nicole: No it isn't and what do you want.

Said the blue cat in anger to her husband who seemed really sad and sorry

Richard: Well… I just made you breakfast

Richard wasn't an expert in the kitchen but at least he knows how to cook some eggs and prepare some cereal and that's what he made for his wife

Nicole just saw the eggs and the bowl of cereal next to the cup of coffee, she was really impressed about the fact that Richard managed to make breakfast and for someone else.

Richard: Well I will be downstairs

Nicole: Richard- Wait… what do you want?

Richard: Well first of all I want to say sorry about yesterday

Nicole then realized that he was being honest, he was very sorry about scaring his son

Nicole: Richard I want to say sorry too because of how I treated you last night.

Richard: Well now we have to look for gumball.

**Meanwhile **

Gumball and Stephen were eating breakfast while watching some TV

Gumball: Wanna know something…

Stephen: What?

Gumball: I love cereal.

Stephen: Me too

Both were talking about absolutely nothing until they heard something on the TV

_Yesterday night the kid with the name Gumball Christopher Watterson was reported missing by the authorities after running away from his home if you have any information about where he is please call this number or tell the authorities of the local area._

Gumball: Oh god I think I have to call my parents they must be really worried.

Stephen: They sure do

Meanwhile in the Watterson's home

*Ring-Ring*

Anais: Hello?

Gumball: Anais?

Anais: Gumball where are we've been looking for you all night

Gumball: I know I just saw it on the news, please tell my parents that I will be there soon alright?

Anais: Alright, take care, bye

Gumball: bye.

*beep*

Stephen: Well I think you better should be heading home

Gumball: Yes.

Stephen: Well common lets go

Gumball: Alright

Then the couple went out and started walking

Gumball: Can you believe it, I was on TV

Stephen: Yeah I saw it

Gumball: Now I'm famous, I'm a super star

Stephen: Gumball…

Gumball: Now people will recognize everywhere

Stephen: Gumball…

Gumball: Now everybody will want my autograph and…

*CRASH"

Stephen: GUMBALL!

*oh my god* *call 911* *hey it's the kid of the news* *poor kid**he's still breathing**Call his parents*

(Sirens)

Stephen: I have to go with him…

Gumball was hit by a car

_They love you just the way you are_

**In Watterson's house**

*Ring-Ring*

Anais: Must be Gumball

Nicole: I'll take this

*beep*

Nicole: Hello? Yes I'm his mother. Yeah. WHAT!.

Nicole shouted scaring everybody

Nicole: No! Yeah alright thank you

Nicole then just stood there and started to cry

Richard: What happened honey?

Nicole: Gumball… H-he is in the hospital

Darwin: What! What happened to him?

Nicole: He got hit by a car!

Then the whole family got in the car and headed to the hospital

Richard: Honey, are you ok?

Nicole was unresponsive she was very shocked, she didn't say a word in the way to the hospital

**Meanwhile **

"Gumball?"

Gumball started to wake up, everything was very confusing he didn't know what happened

"Gummy? Are you ok?"

He heard again but he didn't notice who was talking to him

"Doctor is he going to be ok?"

"I can't say, he got hit really hard, he broke 1 arm, 3 ribs and a leg, and he also hit his head"

"His head?"

Gumball could listen what was happening but he couldn't talk

Then the Watterson arrived to the hospital

Nicole then asked the receptionist where his son was

Darwin: Do you think gumball is alright?

Anais: I don't know, I'm really worried about him

The kid were talking about his brother and what happened to him

Richard could only think about this being his fault

Finally they found Gumball's room

Gumball was in a bed with bandages and a lot of machines around him and Stephen next to him

Darwin: Oh, Hi dude

Stephen: Wh-What's up men?

The moment was awkward, Darwin always saw Stephen like his swimming club friend not like his brother's boyfriend

Nicole: Stephen can I talk to you for a moment?

Stephen: Sure Mrs. Watterson

Then both walked out of the room leaving Richard and the kids with his brother

Nicole: Look I know you are more than a friend to my son

Stephen: Did you read the diary?

Nicole: Yes, I did and I understand what my son feels about you

Stephen: Look Mrs. Watterson I'm sorry for not telling you before but we were afraid about what other people could think about us, he even told me that he was afraid about how you were gonna react.

Then Nicole started to think about all this

Nicole: Look to be honest I don't approve this but if my son is happy I'm happy

Stephen: Thanks Mrs. Watterson

Then both entered the room again

The doctor came in to tell the Watterson the status about their son

Richard: How is he doctor?

Doctor: Well he hit his head really hard but he is ok

Richard: Thank goodness

Doctor: But… the radiographs show that there is a little damage in the brain

Richard: what does that mean?

Doctor: It means that your son has amnesia

Richard: So he don't remember anything

Doctor: I can't tell, we will have to wait until he wakes up and the we will see, but now the visits are over you can come back tomorrow, we have to let him rest

Nicole: Thanks doctor we'll come back tomorrow.

Then the family and Stephen went to their respective homes

**At the Watterson**'**s house**

Richard and Nicole were watching some TV

Richard: This is all my fault

Nicole: Don't balme yourself Richard it wastn all your fault

Richard: Thanks honey, I think I'll go to bed now

Nicole: Good night

Nicole was alone sitting on the couch thinking about what his son was going to remember and how she will help him to remember

**At Stephen**'**s house**

Stephen was trying to sleep in his bedroom, but he couldn't he was thinking about Gumball

He was thinking about what will happen if he doesn't remember him and they been through

He was really worried about, he just couldn't sleep

**The next day at Elmore hospital**

Gumball: What happened? Where am I?

Nurse: Good morning!

Gumball: What? Where am I?

Nurse: You are at the hospital kid. Doctor! He's waking up

Doctor: Perfect! Let's see if can remember something. Hey kid can you tell me your name?

Gumball: What? My name? Sure It is… ehmm yeah it is Bublegum? No it is Gum-Gumball! Yeah! Gumball Watterson

Doctor: Well that's a little progress

Gumball: Well now what happened to me?

Doctor: Look Gumball you have amnesia we cant tell you anything you have to remember by yourself

Gumball: What! Aww men!

**And that's the end of this chapter**

**Hope you liked it, comment **

**AND AGAIN sorry for the bad english**


	5. Chapter 5

True love: Amnesia

Gumball was confused about what was happening he barely remembered his name, and he barely the fact that he had a family

That day his family arrived to the hospital early in the morning to see his now confused son

Firstly Nicole and Richard talked to the doctor

Doctor: He is awake but he doesn't remember anything not even his family

Nicole: So does that mean that he doesn't remember us

Doctor: That's right and you can't tell him anything, he has to remember by himself

Richard: When will that happen?

Doctor: I don't know, there isn't a determinate time

Nicole: Can we see him?

Doctor: yes, you can but remember, don't tell him anything

Then the parents and the kids came into Gumball's room

Gumball was looking through the window of his room trying to remember who he was

Nicole: Gumball?

Gumball: Who me?

Richard: Yes you. Do you know who are we?

Gumball: Not really. Who are you guys?

Nicole: I'm your mo… My name is Nicole

Gumball: Well, hi Nicole

Richard: Honey what are you doing?

Nicole: We can't tell him anything he has to remember by himself

Richard: Oh yeah. Well my name is Richard, he is Darwin and she is Anais

Richard said pointing at Gumball's siblings

Darwin: Hi

Anais: Hello!

Gumball: Well hi but please tell me who are you?

Nicole: Look we can't tell you anything. The doctor says you have amnesia so you will have to remember things by yourself

Gumball: Aww man! But I can't even remember my whole name

Doctor: Listen Gumball you have to go home

Gumball: but I don't know who or where my parents are

Doctor: Don't worry you will go with this people

Gumball: So are they my family?

Nicole: I'm sure you will remember everything soon

Gumball: Alright I'll go

So Gumball put his clothes on and with some help of his parents left the hospital

His sibling were staring at him like if he was some sort of stranger

Gumball: What?

Darwin: Nothing, It's just weird to think that you don't remember anything

Gumball: Well it's weird for me to be in a car with strangers

Anais: We are not strangers you know us

Gumball: No I don't

Nicole: Kids please stop bothering Gumball

The kids were feeling awkward it was like if his brother were a complete stranger even thought he was their brother

When they arrived Gumball felt like if he knew that place

Gumball: This house is kind of familiar to me

Nicole: Try to remember

Gumball: I don't know Nicole its weird. It's like if I've been here already but I don't remember

Nicole was impressed of his son calling her by her name

Nicole: Did he just call me by my name?

Richard: Yes he did honey but you have to understand that we are complete strangers for him

Nicole: I know but it was awkward

Richard: Yes it was but we have to get used to it

The whole family came into the house and Gumball just couldn't get it

He was now very confused he didn't knew the place but he barely remembered it

Nicole: Gumball do you remember anything from here?

Gumball: I don't know everything is really confusing

Nicole: I know but you have to make an effort

Gumball: Nicole… I want to go home

Richard: Gumball you have to remember. Do you remember this place?

Gumball: Yes

Richard: Do you remember your home?

Gumball: I think so… wait I remember something… this is my home

Richard: Exactly

Gumball: But I still dot remember you guys

Nicole: You will. Now go to sleep the doctor said that you will have to be resting for two weeks

Gumball: Ok I'll go see you tomorrow

Nicole: you know where your room is?

Gumball: Almost

Nicole: Ok let me help you

Then Richard and Nicole helped Gumball with his broken leg to reach his room

With Gumball sleeping like a baby the family sat down and started to talk

Nicole: Kids as you can see we are complete strangers for you brother

Darwin: I know Mrs. Mom

Anais: It's hard to think that he doesn't know us

Richard: But we have to get used to it and help him to remember thing by himself

Nicole: What I want you to do it to tell everyone at school about this for them to help him

The kids accepted

**The next day**

Gumball woke up and looked around him he saw a very familiar room and then he started to remember that it was his room but nothing else

*Knock-Knock*

Gumball: Yes?

Nicole: It's me Nicole. May I come in?

Gumball: Sure come in

Nicole: Good morning. How are you feeling today?

Gumball: Well my body hurts a bit but good thanks

Nicole: I brought you some cereal and your medicine

Gumball: Thanks. Nicole may I ask you something?

Nicole: Sure. What is it?

Gumball: Are you my mom because you look just like me?

Nicole: Look the doctor said that I cant tell you anything until you remembered it by yourself?

Gumball: Well its just that I have this memory about you and a younger me

Nicole: You don't have to worry about that just take it easy and you will remember it

Gumball: thank you for being so sweet

Nicole: You're welcome

**Meanwhile at Elmore Jr. High**

Darwin: So that's what happened

Carrie: So you are telling us that we have to act like if we didn't know gumball?

Darwin: Yes

Tina: That's kind of sad. You know I always liked gumball even thought I always hit him

Darwin: yeah I know

Bobert: Well I hope he gets better soon, he is a good friend

Darwin: Don't worry Bobert he will get better

Penny: yeah I hope so too

Darwin was explaining what happened to Gumball

He also wanted to talk in private with Stephen about Gumball

Darwin: Look dude I know that you really like my brother but you have to help us and don't tell him anything

Stephen: Alright I understand but does he remember me?

Darwin: He doesn't even remember his family and he hasn't said anything about you

Stephen seemed sad about what Darwin said but he had to be strong and help Gumball's siblings

Stephen: I just hope everything goes back to normal

Darwin: It will we just have to wait

**Back to the Watterson**'**s house**

Gumball was playing some videogames until his dad joined him

Richard: Do you remember how to play videogames?

Gumball: Not really. In fact I have no idea what im doing but it still is fun

Richard: True.

Gumball: by the way where's Nicole?

Richard: She's working at the Rainbow Factory

Gumball: And do you have a job?

Richard: Nah. I suck at jobs

Gumball: So do you stay at home all day just playing videogames, watching TV and sleeping… Awesome

**End of chapter 5**

**I hope you liked it **

**Please make your comment **

**AND AGAIN sorry for the bad English…**


	6. Chapter 6

True Love: Memories or dreams

Nicole was at the rainbow factory working as usually while Darwin and Anais were at school and Richard was taking care of Gumball who just got out of the hospital some days ago

Nicole was still thinking about his son calling her by her name. It was just weird that his son was calling her Nicole and not mom even though Gumball maybe knew that she is his mom

Meanwhile Richard was playing some videogames with his son

Richard: You are pretty good at this

Gumball: To be honest I have no idea what I'm doing

Gumball said while just randomly pushing the buttons of the controller

Gumball: Well I think I won

Richard: Damn… you are good

Gumball: Arghh…

Richard: What's wrong?

Gumball: nothing, is just that my head and my arm hurts a bit

Richard: Do you want your painkillers?

Gumball: Nah… I'll just go to bed. Can you help me?

Richard: Sure come on get up

For Richard was really weird too. It was like his son was now his friend, an old friend

Gumball just lay down on his bed trying to get some rest, but it was kind of painfully

Gumball: Could you please close the curtains and the door?

Richard: Sure

Then he proceed to close the curtains

Richard: There you go

Gumball: thanks

Gumball started to fell asleep

Richard then left the room and closed the door

Richard: Love you son…

He said quietly trying not to wake up his son

**Later that day**

Anais and Darwin were on the bus going home

Anais: It weird not having Gumball with us

Darwin: What are you talking about he's at home

Anais: Yeah. But what I mean is that it is like if he was not there. Like if he was a complete stranger sleeping in our brother's bed in your room

Darwin: Don't say that. He is our brother

Anais: I know but I just don't get used to it

Darwin: I know is hard but we have to be strong for him

Penny was hearing the conversation and the she was thinking

"_Gumball… I don't know if you still remember me but i still love and I hope you remember that soon"_

She was kind of sad not because of Stephen and him, she was sad because she still loves him but maybe he doesn't know that anymore

Stephen ho was nets to penny notice that she was sad

Stephen: you are thinking of him don't you?

Penny: What? OH yeah. You don't?

Stephen: All the time. I miss him

Penny: Don't worry I'm sure he still remembers you

Stephen the just sat in silence

Darwin and Anais finally arrived home

Darwin: hello!

Richard: hi Darwin

Anais: Hello dad!

Richard: Hello sweetheart!

The Kids said to their father who was for the first time not asleep

Darwin: how's Gumball?

Richard: He is ok, he is sleeping right now

Anais: Did he felt bad?

Richard: yeah, he was feeling pain in his arm and in his head

Darwin: I hope he gets well soon

Richard: He will

Suddenly Richard and the kids started to hear that Gumball was screaming

"Ahhhhhh!"

Darwin: Gumball!

Then Richard and Darwin ran upstairs to see what was happening

They saw Gumball hyperventilating

Richard: it's ok what happened

Gumball: I don't know… it was so real

Darwin: What?

Gumball: I was walking… and then a car was coming and… then it hit me

Richard: it was just a nightmare

Gumball: No! it was real… it was like a memory

Richard: Don't worry you are safe here just try to sleep again

Gumball: Ok, I'll try

Then Gumball tried to fell asleep again

Richard: Well that was weird

Darwin: I don't know… maybe he is starting to remember something

Richard: Maybe…

**Later that day**

Nicole: Im home

Darwin: hello Mrs. Mom

Anais: hello mom

Richard: hi honey!

Nicole: Where is gumball?

Richard: he's sleeping since 2:30

Nicole: Is he ok?

Richard: Well he woke up screaming

Nicole: Screaming? What happened to him?

Nicole said worried about something bad happened to his son while she wasn't home, she has even considered leaving the rainbow factory earlier just to look for his son

Richard: he said he had a nightmare

Nicole: Oh my poor gummypuss…

Richard: Don't worry honey, he will be ok

Nicole then went to the kitchen and started to make dinner just to try to focus in other things

When the dinner was ready Nicole asked for Darwin to bring some food to his brother

Nicole: Darwin please take this and give it to your brother

Nicole said giving Darwin a plate with some fish, Gumball loved fish but specially the that his mom used to prepare

Darwin went to his room where Gumball was sleeping

Darwin: Gumball… are you awake?

Gumball: what?

Darwin: I brought you some food

Gumball: oh! Thank you

Darwin: How are you feeling?

Gumball: Just a bit sore but not big deal. Hey can I eat with you guys?

Darwin: Sure. Just let me help you go downstairs

Then Darwin helped his brother to get up and go downstairs

Nicole: Gumball? What are you doing downstairs?

Gumball: I just wanted to eat with you

Nicole: Well… it's ok

Then his mother helped Gumball to sit down

The whole family now was eating together as they used to before the accident

The started to talk about school and Nicole's job and how gumball was doing

Gumball was comfortable with this people, he felt he was home

Gumball: It's weird. It's just like if I know you all since I was born

Nicole: It's because you do

Gumball: You are my family isn't it?

Nicole with tears of happiness in her eyes said

Nicole: yes, yes we are

Gumball now knew where he was but he could not remember anything yet

Gumball: I know you are my family but I still can't remember you

Richard: But you will. Soon you will remember your past

Gumball: yeah but I don't think Im going to remember much here. I want to go to school

Nicole was surprised she her though she would hear that phrase coming out of her son's mouth. She was just really surprised

Nicole: Are you sure? I mean you still have your broken leg

Gumball: I will be ok mom

Nicole now was happy because of her son calling her mom again

Anais: Don't worry mom he will be ok. We already told everyone to not tell him anything

Darwin: Yes Mrs. Mom. I already miss my brother at school

Said Gumball's siblings trying to convince her mom to let gumball to go to school again

Nicole: Alright, you can, but please be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself

Gumball: I won't. I'll promise

Then the family went to sleep

**The next day**

It was Wednesday in the morning and gumball was already awake. He went down stairs by himself almost killing himself at the try

Nicole woke up and went downstairs too to prepare breakfast for the kids. She saw gumball already awake and watching TV

Nicole: Gumball! What are you doing here? How did you manage to…

Gumball quickly interrupting her said

Gumball: I almost kill myself but it was easy.

Nicole: At least you could asked for some help

Gumball: I'm sorry but it's just that I could not sleep all night. I was just wondering about the people at school

Gumball said, explaining why he woke up so early

Then Anais and Darwin came downstairs for breakfast before going to school

Darwin was happy because of his brother who was starting to remember

Anais was still confused and couldn't get used to the fact of being some sort of stranger to his big brother

Gumball was thinking about what will happen at Elmore Jr. High

The kids ate the breakfast that their mom cooked and the the bus arrived

Nicole: Anais, Darwin, Gumball the bus is here

Anais: Coming

Darwin: Coming Mrs. Mom

Nicole: Gumball let me help you

Said Nicole helping his son to get on the bus

Gumball: Thanks mom

Nicole: Just be careful son… I love you

And then the bust left

Gumball felt like the new kid at school, it was like if he didn't know anybody and anybody knew him, it was just weird

Then Gumball heard a sweet voice

Penny: Hey Gumball, sit next to me

Gumball: Who me?

Penny: yes you

Then Gumball sat next to penny

Gumball: Hi my name is Gumball, What's yours?

Penny was impressed, he really forgot about her and who she was, but she understood

Penny: My name is Penny

Gumball; Nice to meet you penny

Darwin and Anais were hearing from the seat in front of them

Darwin: Well that's weird. It's like if they were meeting for the first time

Anais: But I think is a normal thing for him

Darwin: This is going to be a weird day at school

The bus stopped to take some other students, Jamie, Bobert, Tina and finally Stephen

Stephen was really sad and he was blaming himself about what happened to Gumball, he felt like if everything was his fault

But suddenly all that changed because Stephen saw that Gumball was there, Stephen got closer and then tried to talk to Gumball

Stephen: Hi

Penny: Hi

Gumball: Hi, who are you?

Stephen then realized what his biggest fear became true, Gumball forgot who he was but he already understood and the tried to be strong

Stephen: My name is Stephen

Gumball: Nice to meet you Stephen, my name is Gumball

Finally the bus arrived

All the students went to their respective classrooms

And Gumball was still wondering what will happen

**End of chapter 6**

**I hope you liked it **

**And you already know what I**'**m sorry about**


	7. Chapter 7

True Love: My name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson...

Gumball with the help of his new friends Stephen and Penny managed to get inside the classroom

Stephen now was looking and thinking about Gumball

"_I know he still remembers me but he doesn't know it" _Stephen said, again and again and again in his mind like if he was trying to make Gumball remember

Gumball meanwhile was looking at the room he could only see some people and some stuff that looked familiar

Behind him was Tina, his old scaring but not so bad friend who was staring at him like if she didn't believe what Darwin and Anais told her. She just couldn't believe it

Next to him was Tobias and Banana Joe who were talking about how to prank Gumball like if he was the new kid.

I front of him was Jamie the school bully who was practically thinking the same as Tobias and Banana Joe

Everybody in the classroom knew what by the order of the principal Brown, anybody could tell a ting to Gumball that he didn't remember. Literally he had to be the new kid

Tobias then talked to Gumball

Tobias: Hey Gumball

Gumball: Who me?

Tobias: Yes you. You wanna know something?

Gumball: Yeah!

Tobias: Oh! Yeah we cant tell you.

Then Banana Joe started to laugh wit Tobias

Gumball now was sad. But when Stephen noticed about this he just stared at Tobias like if he was giving him some advice of leaving Gumball alone

Tobias knew that he couldnt win a fight against Stephen and the whole Football team. So he left Gumball alone

Banana Joe: What happened dude?

Tobias: Nothing

Said Tobias pretty nervous. Gumball noticed what happened and started to think "_Why is that kid defending me?"_

**Later that day**

It was lunch time and Gumball and Darwin sat down together as they used to before he lost his memory

Penny: Hey guys over here!

Penny shouted who was sitting with Teri, Stephen and Leslie

Gumball: Who are they?

Darwin: You already know Stephen and Penny, the paper bear, her name is Teri, and the flower is Leslie

Gumball: are they my friends?

Darwin: Of course they are

Darwin said feeling weird thinking that the question that his brother said was obvious but then he remembered that his brother had amnesia

Darwin was thinking "Anais was right, he is a complete stranger but I have to be strong for him, I cant let him down"

Then the two brother sat with their friends and started to enjoy their food

Stephen sat next to Gumball. He was trying to make Gumball to remember him and their relationship

Stephen: So Gumball... how are you feeling today?

Gumball: Pretty good, thanks

Penny: Do you remember something new?

Gumball: Not really... just a few rooms seem familiar but nothing else

Penny: don't worry you'll start to remember everything soon

Gumball: Thanks guys

Later that day at Elmore junior high everybody were in their respective classrooms and Stephen had football practice

Darwin was thinking of his brother and the things they've been through and the fact that he doesn't remember any of those things now, it was just too painful even though he was happy on the outside

Stephen was worried about Gumball and what was gonna happen with their relationship now that he is "gone"

Penny by his side didn't know how to react but she knew that it was her chance to make a move with her old crush and maybe just maybe he will forget about Stephen

Anais still didn't get used to her new brother who was less annoying, she was starting to miss the annoying but wonderful Gumball the way he used to be

Nicole was at home waiting for the children to come back from school since she came back early from the Rainbow factory. She was cleaning Gumball's bedroom when she found Gumball's diary again.

That small book was the source of all this trouble. If she didn't read it anything of all this would happened.

Nicole took that little book and put it on the stove, then she turned the stove on and saw the little book burn in front of her, making some noise and a lot of smoke that was getting out by the window.

Richard was felling bad on the inside, he felt like if all this was his fault. He couldn't sleep without thinking or even dreaming about it

Gumball was being optimistic about what was happening but he didn't know what was really happening around him and about what happened that night when he ran away

Everything was really difficult for everybody and everything depends on Gumball's memory but it didnt seem to getting better

**End of chapter 7**

**I know it was short. In fact I've got lack of ideas so if anybody wasnts to give some ideas of how to continue this story it would be ok**

**Sorry for the bad english Im trying to improve it**


	8. Chapter 8 the ending

True Love: I know this place... and you… my love

Some weeks happened after Gumball came back from the hospital, he doesn't remember everything but he has the feeling that somewhere in Elmore junior high there is a crucial clue about his past but he doesn't know where

Penny has been trying to make Gumball forget about everything and just make him love her, she knows that he will remember eventually and that what she is doing is wrong but she is just obsessed with the idea.

Stephen doesn't know what to do he's desperate he wants Gumball back and has been trying but penny... she just won't let him. He feels lonely and cold without anybody to love.

Gumball's family just ignores the entire topic like if it never happened. They think that Gumball remember everything now and also he does but he knows that there is something missing but he can't explain what

**Monday 7:00am**

It was time to go to school the Watterson's were preparing for another normal day of school

Gumball had this dream again of him kissing someone else he thought it was penny but it was someone taller.

Gumball: I wonder what does that dream mean...

Darwin: What dream?

Gumball: Nothing just a dream about someone special...

Darwin: Do you mean Stephen?

Said Darwin assuming for a bit that Gumball remembers Stephen

Gumball: Who?

Darwin: PENNY!... yeah Penny

Gumball: No no no, you said another name

Darwin: No I didn't, I said Penny

Gumball was about to say something but he was interrupted by his mother telling them that the breakfast was ready. The kids went downstairs and started to eat their breakfast some moments later the school bus arrived

Gumball: Our discussion is not over yet Darwin...

Said Gumball to his brother seriously

Anais: What is he talking about?

Darwin: I said something that I shouldn't say

Anais: Do you mean… Stephen?

Darwin: yeah… I know that they were the perfect couple but look he is with his first crush and he is happy.

Anais: yeah but look at Stephen he is not the same he always seat here they used to seat together, he is sad and he doesn't know how to get him back, they were the happiest couple of the whole word

Said Anais who was feeling bad about Stephen, she knew that she had to do something but she couldn't it, if she tried to tell Gumball he would feel weird about it but if she didn't she would feel bad about Stephen sitting alone forever and ever.

But she could make a plan.

When the bus arrived to school Gumball and penny went to their respective classes and then they were going to eat their lunch together

Stephen went to his locker for his books in his locker he had a photo of him hugging Gumball

He was still waiting for gumball to remember their relationship and how happy they used to be, he was happy for Gumball but he was sad because of him too

Meanwhile Anais was planning how to make Stephen and Gumball to love each other again and she had an idea, she was going to ask Stephen how he met Gumball and how they fell in love.

**Meanwhile**

"Richard…" said Nicole while she was watching some TV with her husband "yes honey?" said Richard "Do you think Gumball remembers something about Stephen?" asked Nicole who was curious about the topic, she was asking herself if he already remembered his diary the book that she burned. "I don't know why you don't ask him?" said Richard "Because if he doesn't remember I don't know how he is going to react if ask him" said Nicole was actually nervous "but maybe I have an idea"

Back at Elmore junior high

It was lunch time and Anais was going to start her mission

She was looking for Stephen in the cafeteria, she saw him and then she went to talk with him, she wanted to see her brother the way he was, now he was acting like if he wanted something but he didn't want to talk about it, Gumball knew he was dating somebody and it was not Penny. He was happy but not happy enough.

Anais: Hi Stephen, how are you?

Stephen: Hi. You are Gumball's sister right?

Anais: Yeah. I came here to talk about something with you… It's about Gumball

Quickly Stephen's face changed from normal to a bit sad he was thinking about the old times with Gumball

Stephen: he doesn't love anymore he is with Penny, he already forgot me…

Anais: No he didn't, he doesn't remember you yet but he still loves you

Stephen: How do you kno…

Anais: I don't, but I'm sure deep inside his memories, he still remembers you and he still loves you

Stephen was surprised; he never thought that somebody would help him with this small problem.

Stephen: Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me to get Gumball back?

Anais: Because you loved him and he was happy. He is not the same anymore, he is not that happy anymore, something is missing in his life and I promised to help him.

Stephen was happy. Anais was helping him and he was going to be with Gumball again.

Anais explained the plan to Stephen and then the plan was in action.

**Later that day**

Gumball: See you later Penny!

Gumball went to his locker for some books. When he arrived to his locker somebody approached behind him

"Hey Gumball" that voice from someone who was bigger and sounded furious "I want to have some fun" Gumball was scared "No please… not today Jamie"

It was Jamie she was going to ask something to Gumball

Jamie: You know how this works… Give me your money

Gumball: I don't have any money…

Said Gumball trying not to sound like if he was lying

Jamie: Ok then… you have 3 second to... Hey come back here!

Shouted Jamie to Gumball who was running as fast as he could, but Jamie was faster and she was chasing him really quick Gumball ran and ran but it wasn't enough so he decided to go to the pool, he knew Jamie didn't like to swim

Jamie: COME BACK! STOP RUNNING COWARD!

Finally Gumball arrived to the pool. But Jamie closed the door and left Gumball inside.

Jamie: There you go Stephen thanks for the ten bucks…

Said Jamie, the chase was just part of the plan, Stephen was waiting for Gumball when he saw him enter to the pool he knew everything was going to work

Stephen: Hey Gumball…

Said Stephen

Gumball: Hi! Uhmm… Stephen right?

Stephen: Right. Do you remember this place? Do you remember what happened here?

Gumball: Not really, I don't even know how to swim?

Stephen: Yes you do.

Gumball: What? How do you…

Gumball was interrupted by a kiss. A kiss that Stephen gave Gumball, a kiss that maybe was going to help Gumball remember what happened before the accident and before the fight.

Gumball: G-get off me now!

Shouted Gumball and then he pushed Stephen to the water, he hit his head with the floor before falling to the water and he fainted

Gumball: That can't be good. I need to help him, but I can't swim, but maybe I can ask for help, but the door is closed.

Gumball was trying to decide what to do but at the end he just jumped into the water and tried to rescue Stephen

He swam deeper and deeper and finally grabbed Stephen and got him out of the pool.

*Cough* *Cough* "hey are you ok?! Asked Gumball to Stephen who was waking up "I-I'm sorry for everything, I will leave you alone, now please go" Said Stephen.

Gumball just left Stephen alone and opened the back door- He was confused now he didn't know what just happened he wasn't able to swim but he just saved somebody from the water

Stephen was completely alone and sad because the plan failed and he was not going to be with Gumball again.

Anais: Hey Gumball… why are you wet?

Gumball: I don't know…

Anais: Gumball do you remember something new?

Gumball: I don't know either

**At Watterson's house**

Gumball, Darwin and Anais finally arrived home and Gumball was still confused and he wanted to ask some questions to his mom

At dinner time everybody started to eat and talk about their day, but Gumball was in silence he was still thinking

Nicole: Are you ok Gumball?

Asked Nicole, she knew something was wrong with her son and that he was going to tell something important

Gumball: Yes I'm… No I'm not ok?

Richard: what's wrong son?

Gumball: Well… I don't know how to tell this but this morning at school…

Gumball started to tell what happened at school and when he was over their parents had a face like if they knew that something like that was going to happen

Nicole: Gumball I have to give you something that i had to gave you a long time ago

Nicole took from her purse a small key that quickly Gumball recognized

Nicole: I'm sorry Gumball but I burned your diary… and I'm so sorry

Nicole knew what she did was wrong but she was feeling bad about it. Gumball took the key and in silence went to his room to think

"Everything what happened today is like a memory that I still don't remember completely. But Stephen he is in that memory but I don't remember" Gumball was thinking about Stephen but he couldn't remember what he had to do with him

But he remembered "He is Stephen… My only and true love"

Gumball went down stairs and out of his house and started running to Stephen's home

Stephen was in his room crying because he knew everything was ruined and that he and Gumball had nothing to do anymore

"Stephen! Stephen!"

Stephen heard from outside "what's going on"

"Stephen!... I Love you!"

It was Gumball and he was shouting from outside and he wanted to kiss Stephen

Stephen saw Gumball and started to run as fast as he could to hug and Kiss Gumball in the middle of the street

The kiss was long and perfect and everybody was staring at them

Stephen: But what will they think about…

Gumball: Shhh… it doesn't matter I know my place, I know you… you are my love… my true love

**The end**

Sorry for make you wait so long it's just that I had an accident and I almost kill myself but im okay now and I finished this story

I will try to finish my other story "aftermath"

Sorry for the bad englis


End file.
